villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uta
'Uta '(ウタ, Uta) is a ghoul and is an old friend of Renji Yomo and Itori. He's the owner of HySy ArtMask Studios and creates masks for ghouls who need them to hide their identity from the C.C.G.. Despite being friendly towards Kaneki, he is actually a member of the Clowns and is one of the secret antagonists and Bigger Bads of the supernatural horror fantasy anime/manga series Tokyo Ghoul. Appearance Uta is a man of rather average height with dark black hair with an undercut to it. He has dozens of tattoos all over his arms including a tattoo of the sun over his entire left chest region. His kakugan is always active at first glance but in reality, it's actually done through tatooing and ejecting black ink into his eyes. His typical attire consists of a dark grey tangtop and a black overcoat along with it. He also wears harem pants, black sandels, and a black necklace with little white gems hanging from it. He is described by Kaneki of haivng a scary appearance. Uta's Mask currently is a white mask with four holes and a long nose but he doesn't have a clown mask despite being a member of the group. When Uta was a teenager, he had lighter colored blond hair and a headband to keep it back. He wore a big black coat and had glasses, a purple shirt, and a black coat with him as well. His mask at the time was a blank faceless one with a voodoo style look and got him the name No Face by the CCG. On his neck, there's a tattoo with a Latin quote written in Greek letters that says "I can neither live with you, nor without you". Νεχ ποσσυμ τεχυμ ωιωερε, νεχ σινε τε. Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te. —Martial, Epigrams XII, 46 Personality At first glance, Uta has a rather emotionless tone to his voice as his face and expression almost never changes. Uta speaks in a normal tone of voice and is rather friendly when he is first seen. He acts very emotionless and is left unfazed by pratically everything as even if someone dies, he wil act as if it never happened. He appears to love anything related to tragedy and will create masks based off of sad ideas from various artists. In his youth he was sadistic and insane and as he got older, he was able to hide far better than when he was younger. Like all of the other Clowns, he loves chaos and anarchy and was to cause it to have the "last laugh". Despite being psychotic and insane, he still has genuine care for others like Roma. Biography Early life Uta was born and raised in the 4th Ward to unknown parents. He became rather sadistic and fanatical in his youth and developed a very militaristi c personality. He was the Leader and "peacemaker" of the ghouls living in the 4th Ward and fought with countless other ghouls. One day, he ran into Renji Yomo and had multiple conflicts with him but after they all settled, the two of them got to know eachother and eventually befriended one another. Uta then joined the Clowns once they were created. Doves' Emergence Uta makes his first debut where Touka Kirishima and Ken Kaneki are visiting his studio to get Kaneki a brand new mask. He scares Kaneki there and eventually begins measuring his face to create his mask and asks Kaneki about Touka and tells him about the risks of the various wards the ghouls inhabit. After he is finished making Kaneki's mask, Uta dropped it off at Anteiku after Kaneki and Touka were done training and said how he wanted to see Kaneki's left eye so he had the right eye covered up with the eyepatch. Gourmet Arc When Kaneki is taken to the Helter Skelter, a bar which Itori owns, he is greated by Itori scaring him with one of Uta's masks and they all sit down for a rather pleasent conversation. Uta is there drinking at the bar while they explain to Kaneki about the underworld, Renji's past, and how thanks to all three of them, the 4th Ward is very dangerous. Aogiri Arc After Kaneki got abducted by the Aogiri Tree, Uta appears again as he is part of the team that is sent in to help rescue Kaneki. He then goes with Yomo, Touka, Nishiki, and Shuu Tsukiyama as they all split up and search the base for Kaneki. Later on, Uta, Yomo, and Tsukiyama all run into Noro after he is finished slaughtering a small squadron of CCG Soldiers. All three of them engage in a fight with Noro and eventually Uta pierces his chest with his bare hands. After witnessing Noro put his head back on, he compliments on how Noro's regeneration is far too strong for a regular ghouls. Uta then finds Kaneki and tries to confort him after what Kaneki had been through. Anteiku Raid Uta meets Kaneki one day and informs him on the CCG's Reaper, Kishou Arima, and informs Kaneki of how powerful and strong that he truely is and that he's pratically invincible. Uta then confesses to Kaneki small bits about his relationships with both Yomo and Itori. Later on after the entire Anteiku Cafe was destoryed and its remains savaged, Uta is seen celebreating along with the other Clown Members. Auction After the three year timeskip, Uta remains alive and well and is still quite active. He is seen at the Auction for the first time in ''Tokyo Ghoul:re ''where he is auctioning off people to many rich and powerful ghouls. He eventually brings up Tooru Mutsuki and bids her at 1 Million but then notices an unusual stentch. He then rips off Mutuski's eyepatch to reveal her true face and announces that he is selling off a rare One-Eyed Ghoul and that the price has now been risen to 10 Million. As the crowd goes wild with endless biddings, Uta whispers into Mutuski's ear that the operation had failed and that no one is coming to save her and offers up another beautiful woman for the highest winning bid of 200 Million. The woman however, reveals herself to actually be Juuzou Suzuya as he rips off his disguse and stabs Uta multiple times in the face before he begins to slaughter everyone in the crowd and the CCG Forces begin to break in and slaughter everyone. Gallery Uta2.png|Character Model Uta vs hirako.png|Hirako vs Uta at the Auction Raid UtaEnding.png Uta current-300px.png|Uta's current appearance Uta re Masks.png|Uta's second and current mask Uta's mask.png|Uta's first mask Uta Manga 143.png|Uta Post-Anteiku Raid Kaneki meets Uta.png Uta surprising Kaneki.png Younger Uta.png Utabio12.png|Character Profile Uta past.png Uta.png|Manga Depiction of Uta's appearance Uta1.png|Anime Depiction of Uta's appearance Uta younger.png Uta having a drink in Itori's bar.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Man-Hunters Category:Mutilators Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Bigger Bads Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains